sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PM Trapped in Canon: Part 2: Orange Diamond Fan Fic
The Continuation of PM Trapped In Canon (Something I Made, Orange Diamond Fan Fiction, Enjoy. [[Message_Wall:Orange Diamond | Im The Puppet Master....]] ---- PM Pointed all of His hands at The Crystal Gems. "Get Back!!!" Yelled PM. Garnet Charged at PM, She Fired he Gauntlets at PM, He redirected the With Telekinesis. PM Teleported Behind Connie, He Put His Laser blade To Her Throat. "Step Back Or The Human Gets it!l" Yelled PM, Connie Was Crying with Fear. "N-No! Don't hurt her!" Yelled Steven. The Gems Desummoned their Weapons. "Now let her Go!" Yelled Garnet. PM Threw Connie On the Floor. "Ughh, Might as well, Do Something Here..." PM stepped on the Warp Pad, all the Gems Had Their Weapons Out. "Who Are you!" Pearl Yelled at PM. "I'm Santa Claus, Haha, Just Kidding, I'm The Puppet Master, At your service." PM said Tipping his fedora. "Are you a Gem?" Steven Said, Holding a Terrifed and Crying Connie. "Kinda, My Gem is an Infinite Sides Dice,.No Really a Gem, But it's Something, I need to Get Back To My Dimension, But that Would mean the Genocide Of Thousands... DAMN IT!" PM exclaimed As He banged his Hand on a Wall. "Well, If I'm Gonna Be trapped Here, Might as well make Myself Comfortable..." PM said As He Dashed Out the Door. "Uhhh, What Just Happened..." Amethyst was Beyond Confused. "We can't just let him Run Aprund the City, We need to go Find Him!" Pearl yelled."He is an Being Of Immense Power, Hundred Or Billions of Possible Outcomes, None Likely." Said Garnet, They Ran Out the Door in search Of PM. "Hey, Maybe He isn't so Bad..." Said Steven, He wanted to know more about this figure, But safely. "HE PUT A SWORD TO MY THROAT!" Yelled Connie, Angry but still frightened. "Maybe He Was Scared, Maybe he didn't wanna get hurt." Suggested Steven. "I still don't like him!" Yelled Connie,voice Was Heard From The Big Donut. "Your Still using Sugar? Plain old Cane Sugar? You should Really Consider using Freezer Sugar, Gives a Beter taste with a Cool Felling, So No Heartburn." The Voice sounded like th Figure. "Uhhh, Who are you Again?" Steven and Connie Rushed Into the Big Donut. PM turned sideways. "Well, Look who Showed Up, The Couple More Obvious Than Ruby and Sapphire." Said PM, Lars Stiffled a Laugh. They both Blushed, PM Used Tee To Put them all in Seats. "Hey! I can't Move!" Yelled Sadie. The Gems Are Ties Up, hanging Upside Down. "He Got us Too..." Lapis Said, Peridot was Squirming like Crazy. "I DEMAND TO LET ME OUT YOU CLOD!!!" Yelled Peridot. "Or What, You'll Poke me with your Head, Your Here To Listen to My Explaination, I Am A Dimesnional Traveler, I Have a Key that Grant me Travel through Dimesnions." Peridot looked Shocked, "Not even Homeworld has that advance technology, H-How?!" Peridot Stared At PM Anxiously. "Tons Of Shards and Human Body Parts, I Admit, I've done some terribke stuff, But only for the Good Of Reality, I want to rule it FAIRLY, Not destroy it Completely. That's Why I Have Hundreds Of Gem Rally Behind My Destruction." PM said With a Sigh. "This Is No longer the Canon Universe Because I'm On it, So Please, Until I Can Escape, Dont Attack Me. I'm not a Threat." Steven Felt Bad for PM, tons of Gems Wanting you dead, That was Hard. "I think we should Give Him question a chance." Steven Said. "WHY AM I HERE!" Lars Yelled. "You were In The Crossfire." PM said As He Let them All Go. PM Walked Out Of Big Donut. "This Doesnt Make Sense, Why Here?" PM Questioned Himself, He Teleported Away... And... Done, That's The 2nd Part, Tell me What you think! Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction